The Adventures of Me and My Muses
by kryakat22
Summary: This is the story of what happens when my VERY annoying muses decide to bug me.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of my Muses

Author:Kyrakat22

Beta: None

Author Note: I don't own anything and these aren't the real thing, okay? The people annoying the heck out of me are just my muses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy: We finally get our own story.

Me: Well, it was bound to happen sometime. *mutters* good thing I'm only writing 3 or 4 chapters of this.

Randy: What was that?

Me: Oh nothing! Hehe.

AJ: *walks in* She said she's only writing 3 or 4 chapters of this.

Randy: WHAT!

Me: AJ!

AJ: What? I'm just saying.

Me: Josh! Control your girlfriend! Josh? *looks around* Where is he?

Evan: *hyperley comes bouncing in* He went for a walk.

Me: *sighs* Okay, who gave Evan sugar?

AJ: *raises hand while giggling*

Me: *looks at AJ* You're just a troublemaker today, aren't you?

AJ: Yes...YES! YES! * Chants YES! while skipping away*

Me: Ooooookay. Randy go help Evan do an Air-Bourne in to the pool while I go hide the sugar, please.

Randy: Sure thing. *drags a still bouncing Evan out of the house*

Me: I really don't care if you review or not, but you can if you want to. See ya later! *looks away while muttering* Man, I hope I can survive these guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Adventures with my Muses

Chapter 2

Author: Kryakat22

Beta: none

Note: These aren't real people, they're muses

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

I'm in the middle of Lit. class when a certain muse decides to irritate me.

Me: *taking notes in class*

Randy: HEY KRYA!

Me: *jumps* Randy, what the heck r u doing here?

Randy: *pouts* You don't want me?

Me: No! I mean...

Randy: *looks like a kicked puppy and kitten*

Me: Sorry I mean I didn't want you here with me right now.

Randy: I know. *smiles*

Me: * thinks 'has the world actually ever seen him smile'* Now what are you doing here?

Randy: Annoying you.

Me: *feels head starting to throb* I can see that.

Randy:*chesire grin*

Right when I'm praying someone comes and gets him out of here or some imaginary fangirls glomp him, my Evan muse walks in and straight up to Randy. He then grabs his arm and drangs Randy out of the classroom and hopefully out of the school all while hushedly lecturing him about bugging me at school.

Me:*looks back at my notes hoping the teacher didn't catch me not paying attention and mumbles under breath* Thank you Evan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The next day

Me: Randy, what were you doing yesterday?

Randy: Don't start. I got that enough from Evan. *pouts*

Me: GOOD! Hey Evan, thanks for yesterday!

Evan: No prob!

AJ: *walks in with Josh behind her* Hey Krya, anymore stories you thinking of making, 'cause I got a few ideas.

Me: What, a one-shot sequel to A Crazy Tale of Love?

Josh: How'd you know?

Me: I kinda expected it. I'll think about it.

Josh and AJ: 'Kay. See ya!

Evan: Where ya going?!

Josh: To the movies!

Evan: Can I come?

AJ: No! No! No!

Evan: *pouts and walks to my room*

Me: Evan, don't do any flyer moves in my room!

Evan: No promises!

Me:*sighs and shakes my head*

Randy: Oh by the way...

Me:*jumps* Oh, you're still here?

Randy:*glares* Yes, I'm still here. And I've got your muse updates.

Me: Lay it on me.

Randy:*clears throat* Evan's perfectly fine as long as you don't get a Nexus muse. AJ's fine with Josh. Josh doesn't look like he's going anywhere. I'm good, just don't get a Triple H muse. Your Ted and Cody muses are coming in a few days. Your Punk muse missed his ride so he'll be here next week. Your Kane muse accepted the invitation to be a muse for you and said he'll be here as soon as he can and the Brock Lesner muse still needs convincing.

Me: Ok.. I'll talk to Evan about the nexus thing. Don't worry, I'm not even close to having a sledge hammer weilding guy around here. Cool, I'll have a Codiasi muse coming soon which means i can get started on that story. I'll talk to the other lovely couple about that sequel. And... don't tell AJ or Josh about the Kane or Lesner think, okay? She's still mad about it.

(**A.N: Thank you MiniPunkette531 for the idea of a Kane and Brock Lesner muse**)

Randy: Gotcha and man can that girl hold a grudge.

Me: Yep. Which remindes me, thank you to my new FF friend for talking about ideas and complimenting this story. Thanks, MiniPunkette531!

Randy: Yeah, thanks. And thank you for the compliment on your review.*smirks and winks*

Me:*says while giggling* Randy, stop flirting.

Randy:*raises eyebrow* I'm not flirting.

Me: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. *giggles and walks out of the room*

Randy: I'm not! Aw, to heck with it.*turns on CSI marathon* Review or not, your choice. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

ME AND MY MUSES

Author:Kryakat22

Beta: none

Disclaimer: i own nothing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Me: So any muse updates, Randy?

Randy: We're all good. Your Phil muse will be here this Friday. Kane's coming next Monday. Brock will be here in 3 weeks.

Me: What about Cody and Ted?

Randy: Oh yeah. They'll be here in 3...2...1.

*doorbell rings twice*

Me: Yes! *runs to door and throws it open* Hey guys!

*Cody and Ted hug me then walk in*

Me: Guys, come on! Cody and Ted are here!

*AJ, Evan, and Josh walk in from my room*

Randy: Do I want to know what you three were doing in there?

AJ: *blushes* SHUT UP RAND! *slaps Randy then hides behind Teddy*

Ted: Randy calm down and say sorry. Hey AJ.

*gives AJ a hug*

Randy: Sorry AJ. Hi Teddy!

AJ: Apology accepted, Randy. HIYA THEODORE!

Cody: Yeah, Yeah hi to you guys too. Now where's Joshua?

Josh: Hello to you to, Coderella. * gives cody a hug*

Ted: *chuckles* Oh no, the bees are back.

Me: Great. Just what I asked for.*sarcasm*

Josh and Cody: HEY!*pouts*

Ted: Anyway. Krya, do you need our help right away?

Me: Not yet. i've got the layout ready. I'll need you guys when I write the real thing sometime within the next few days.

Cody: Kay. Can we go pick where we sleep?

Me: As long as you don't torture my cat, then yes.

Cody: YAY! *drags Ted somewhere in the house*

Me: Oh by the way, are you guys okay with a couple swap story?

Randy: What are the couples?

Me: I'm just switching Josh and Evan for one story. So AJ and Evan, and Randy and Josh.

Evan: Just one story?

Me: Maybe. Depends on the first one turns out.

AJ: As long as Josh doesn't get hurt.

Randy: Same with Evan.

Me: Don't worry. they won't get emotionally or physically hurt.

Randy and AJ: Okay then.

Cody: Joshua Lomberger! Get your butt over here and help me!

Josh: Fine! Where are you, Cody Runnels?!

Cody: Closet!

Josh:*walks away to help Cody*

Me: Hey don't mess up anything in there!

Ted: No promises!

Me: *shakes head* Oh lord.

Evan: While Krya trues to regain her sanity, review if you want.

Cody, Ted, Evan, Randy, Josh, and AJ: See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Me and my Muses

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

Disclaimer: you know what it is

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*I'm just trying to relax since my muses don't like the heat*

Me:*thinks 'ahh,peace and quiet*

*A miz muse suddenly pops in and shouts his catchphrase*

Me:*screams and falls off the chair i'm sitting in*

Randy:*laughs at me*

AJ:*smacks Randy's head then goes to help me up*

Me:*rubs head* What the heck are you doing here? Last time I checked I didn't order a Miz muse. Unless...*looks at Cody*

Cody:*blushes a deep red* What?! I can't have a egotistical friend with me?

Miz: HEY!

Me: Well you could have thought to ask me first. Besides it's going to be enough trouble when the other muses get here.

*knock at the door*

Me: Oh great. Who could that be? *opens the door after throwing miz to Cody* Oh you're finally here. i though you wouldn't be here for another two days.

Punk: Well my bus got here a little early so I thought 'what the heck'.

Me:*nods* Come in. I'll introduce you. Hey guys!*everyone looks at me* Come meet the new muse. Except you, Mizanin. I need to talk to you for a minute. * Miz reluctantley follows me* Okay, so what are you doing here? I know Cody ordered you, but I don't have a miz story planned.

Miz:*sighs* Please just let me stay here until you make up one. i really do not what to have to wait in a different place, but I heard that you treat your muses with respect a lot of the time.

Me: Well okay. Just don't go screaming your cathphrase around again. nearly knocked me on my head.

Miz: Sorry. Want a hug?

Me: You are very different than the T.V Miz.*gets a hug*

Miz: Well I'm your muse now. So anything you need help on?

Me: Nope. Just go pick where you're going to sleep and don't mess with my cat, Kay?

Miz: Kay.*walks off with bag*

Me: Well now that that's settled.*hears a big crash coming from the living room* Ugh. It's too hot for this.*walks into the living room and sees a vase on the floor and a very guilty looking Theodore* What happened?

Ted: I was just trying to pet Kyra and she ran into the table which had the vase on it and it just snowballed from there.

Me: 1. How did you know her name was Kyra and 2. Just pick it up and I'll forget this happened, mmkay?  
Ted:Okay. And I heard that you based your FF name on your cat, but spelled it wrong, so I took a guess.

Phil: Wait. So what is your real name?

*at this time miz walks in too*

Me: Stormi

Cody: Cool name.

*rest of the muses nod in agreement*

Me: Thanks. Okay, you all can go don what you want as long as you follow the rules while I go think of stories.

*all muses walk off except Josh*

Me: Do you want to help, Josh?

Josh: Yeah, besides AJ spending some free time with Cody playing video games,

Me: Kay. To _Wordpad._

*me and Josh walk over to the computer and I pull up a new document*

Me: Grab a chair

Josh:*sits down on a nearby chair* Okay, so what stories do you have in mind?

Me: Well I have that couple swap story, that codiasi story, and I still have to think of a layout for your sequel story.

Josh: Wait. You're actually going to do that?

Me: Yep. You could use more stories.

Josh:*smiles* Thank you. Oh and are you going to use Kitten as a muse too?

Me: Maybe. I don't know. But the question is, did you like that story?

Josh: I did. It was very sweet. Thanks for giving me a younger sister.

Me: No prop. Okay so I'm thinking of doing a song-fic next. I have already have the song, but not the couple.

Josh: What's the song?

Me: _Hey Juliet_ by LMNT.

Josh: Do you want it to be a couple you've already done or a new one?

Me: A new one. It has to feature a girl since a guy singing that song to a guy is just plain weird.

Josh: Well, I guess I can give up AJ for more than one story, but that sequel had better be good and I get to pick who she gets paired with.

Me:Okay. So who do you think?

Josh:*hums* Miz. I trust him more than I do Punk.

Me: Miz it is. Can you go get him so I can make sure he's okay with this.

Josh:Sure.*walks off to find Miz*

**A few minutes later**

Miz: Hey,Krya. Josh said you wanted to see me.

Me: Yup.I've got a song-fic planned and I want you in it.

Miz: Who am I paired with and what's the song/

Me: AJ and _Hey Juliet_.

Miz: That'll work for me. And Josh is okay with this?

Me: He picked you personally.

Miz:Wow! remind me to thank him next time I see him. What about April though?

Me: She's fine as long as I do their sequel.

Miz: When are you going to write all of these?

Me:*lays head on keyboard in frustration*I have no idea.

Miz: Well good luck with that.*walks away*

Me: Thanks. Go haead and review if you want. And thanks to all the people that are following and supporting me throughout this idiotic journey! See ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Me and my Muses

Author: Kryakat22

Beta: none

Disclaimer: look on the other chapters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

*i'm typing on my computer ordering another muse when the doorbell rings*

Me:*opens the door*Oh good you're on,but be quiet. You're a suprise for Miz.

*just as I say that, my miz muse comes in, blinks, and jumps on the back of the muse*

Miz: LEXXY!

Me: Yep, Miz. That's right, I got an Alex Riley muse just for you.

Miz: REALLY?! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!*glomps me8

Me: MIZ! Can't breathe!

Alex: Mikey, get off her.

Miz:*gets off me* KK.

Me:*falls after being glomped*Yeesh, i'm going to die at the hands of you guys.

Cody:*runs in* You can't! You haven't posted our story yet.

Ted:*walks in and helps me up*Is that all you think about?

Cody: For now. Hey Alex.

Alex: Hey.

Josh: *looking at my computer*You're ordering a Kofi muse?

Me:*nods*For .**(Thank you MiniPunkette531, again. :) )**

Punk:*after walking in* You're ordering someone for me?

Me: Yep. Can't have all my muses be loners unless they want to.

AJ: You're so good to your muses.

Me: Thank you.

Josh:*hugs me from behind* And we wouldn't want you any other way.

*all muses nod in agreement*

Me:Aaaawww.*blushes horribly*Um, AJ, can I talk to you private for a minute?

AJ:Sure.*kisses Josh on the cheek*What's up?

Me: Are you still angry about Brock and Kane beating Josh?

AJ:Somewhat. Why?

Me: I was thinking of getting muses of them, but I decided to ask you first.

AJ:Well I guess I can live with them as long as I don't have to pummel them.

Me:*breathes a sigh of relief*Kay, promise you won' . When will they get here?

Me:Kane, sometime in the next two , In the next month or so.

AJ:Kay.*skips away and drags Josh away with her*

Me: So, Alex. There are two rules around here. 't annoy me so much. 't torture my cat. Now Mike can show you where to sleep.

Miz:*grins and leads Alex somewhere in the house*

Me:Okay. Everyone, back to what you were doing before arrived and i will call you if I need you.

Muses: See ya later, Krya!*walks away*

Me:*turns to readers*And I will see you later too! See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Me and my Muses

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

Dicslaimer: I own my muses only

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

*I have my hearphones in when the doorbell rings*

Punk: Krya! The door. Aw, forget it. *goes to the door and opens it* OH SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA! Kane!

Me: Oh yeah. *goes to the door* Hey Kane. What's up?

Kane: Nothing much. Can I go pick where I sleep?

Me: Do you know the rules?

Kane:*nods*

Me: Kay then . *allows Kane to walk away*

Punk: Krya, what are you thi..

Me:*holds up hand* I don't want to hear it Mr. Punk. Save it for tomorrow before I make you sleep on the floor.

Punk: Fine. *pouts*

Me: Review please

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

So sorry about this short chapter. nothing much happened in the past few days besides Punk freaking out.


	7. Chapter 7

Me and my Muses

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

Disclaimer: you should know it by now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

*doorbell rings*

Me:*gets it* Oh, wow. That was quick. I thought you would be here for another week.

Kofi: Hey, I flew here.

Me: Want me to lead you to Punk's room?

Kofi: Please?

Me:*leads Kofi to Punk's room which is the other side of the closet seeing as Ted and Cody have the other.*Here it is. Have fun.

Kofi:Will do. *enters the door*

*all of the sudden I hear a grunt and the sound of someone being glomped*

Me: Wrestlers*rolls eyes and walks to Josh's room;knocks* Hey Josh, do you want to go to the movies?

Josh:*looks like he just woke up* Sure, but can you give me a few minutes to get dressed?

Me: Sure*watches as Josh closes the door and thinks "why is he sleeping at lunchtime?"*

Josh::*walks out and heads towards the door with me following* So, what are we seeing?

Me: I don't know. Whatever. I just want some freah air.*walks out the door and heads to the movies with Josh*

Josh: Review please.

Me: Hey, he said please.


	8. Chapter 8

Me and my Muses

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Man, what strange weather we have over here.

Alex: Hey, Krya! You have mail.

Me: From who?

Alex: Uh... Paul Heyman.

Me: *rolls eyes* Should have known he'd answer instead of Brock. Give it here. *reads letter* Are you kidding me?!

Alex: What?

Me: He says in order for him to be a muse for me, he would have to have control over my other muses!

Alex: WHAT?!

Me: Forget that! Alex, throw this letter away and get me Randy, please and thank you.

Alex: You got it! *grabs letter and walks off determined*

Me: *stares at the wall in anger*

Randy: *walks up* This had better be important. Evan and I wanted some time alone.

Me: Randy, I need you to call up Brock Lesnar and use your viper ways to tell him to either lighten up or go find some other author!

Randy: Why can't you?

Me: I'm too angry right now!

Randy: *takes my cell phone and walks off grumbling*

Me: Lazy, no-good, thinks he's the king of the world, Lesnar.

Randy:*walks back* Well, you just lost a potential muse.

Me:*calms down* Fine. Less trouble for me to deal with. You can go back to Evan, but on your way, get AJ for me please.

Randy: No problem and thank you.

Me: *waits a few minutes*

AJ:*comes skipping in* Hey, girl! Randy said you wanted to talk to me?

Me: Yep. So you'll only have to deal with Kane because I just cut Brock from the list.

AJ: Because of his ridiculous demands?

Me: Yep.

AJ: That's fine. As long as I don't hear of Josh getting a beating, Kane and I will get along just fine,

*As soon as she says that, we both hear what sounds like Josh screaming and things breaking*

AJ:*eyes slit in anger and runs off towards the sound* Kane! That better not be you!

Me: Oh great! Hey, if you're gonna fight, take it outside for goodness sake! I'm dead with these muses.

Evan:*walks up and pats me on the back* Look on the bright side. At least some of your muses aren't as crazy.

Me:*sinks to the floor* I'm dead. Read and review please.

Evan: Uhhhh... Krya?


	9. Chapter 9

Me and my Muses

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

*Now I'm all over the brock fiasco and now he belongs to my good FF friend, MiniPunkette531. And Randy and I are just chilling in the living room*

Me: So Randy, you excited for next Friday?

Randy: Are you kidding?! I'm estatic! I get to be away from these nutjobs for a day!

Evan:*walks in with tears in his eyes* You don't want to be here*sniffles* with.. with .. me?

Randy: Evy? Evy! I didn't me it like that! Sweetheart, please!

Evan: No! I.. I want a break for a bit.

Randy: What?! No, Evy. Please I'm sorry!

Cody:*runs in* I hear crying, what's up?*looks at Evan* Oh Ev. Whats wrong? * hugs the crying high-flyer*

Evan: I don't wanna talk about it. Can... can we go to your room and play video-games?

Cody:*looks at me before saying* Sure Ev.

Me:*when Cody looks at me, points at Randy*

Cody:*nods* Come on Evan.*walks away with Evan while glaring at Randy*

Randy:*sighs* I screwed big this time, didn't I?

Me: Yep.

Randy: F mmph!

Me:*covers Randy's mouth before he can say anything else* Hey, no swearing! I'm pretty sure I rated this a T, mister!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: There is now a poll on my profile. Check it out!


	10. Chapter 10

Me and my Muses

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

*I'm locked in Evan's room trying to cheer him up and to tell him that that was a Randy doppleganger was here while the real Randy was out.*

Evan:*crying his poor heart out*

Me: Evan, that wasn't the Randy you know and love. You know that Randy is over at MiniPunkette531's place annoying the heck out of her. He'll be back Thursday or soon. **(Btw, read her stories, please!) **

Evan: That was Randy! I still can't believe he said something like that! He called not only me, but the rest of the muses, Nutjobs! Can you believe it?!

Me:*thinks,'_he is overreacting, but I can't tell him that. He's a sensitive thing.'*_

*The thing is that once everyone heard about this. They all started ignoring the dobbleganger. Good luck telling him this, MiniPunkette!

See ya next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Me and my Muses

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

*For some reason all of my muses have disappeared. Though yelling from the garage leads me to suspect that Evan and Randy are arguing and trying to make up at the same time. And Kane is trying to get them to either shut up or get out. Or both*

Me:*uses a broomstick to knock on the floor* Hey you three! Either you keep it down or I'm coming down there!

*Suddenly a thud comes as a reply, and then more yelling*

Me: That better not be anything important otherwise my parents are going to kill me.

Ted:*enters the room*

Me: Finally a muse who isn't completely crazy!

Ted: Thank you. And sorry the others and I haven't been around. We've been busy trying to keep the angry love birds down there from killing each other. Plus, Cody and AJ got a few new video games for us to play.

Me:*eyes narrow* Did they pay for it themselves?

Ted:*flushes terribly* Um... for one of them.

Me: Aaand how many did they get?

Ted: Five.

Me: FIVE! How did they pay for the others?

Ted: Your Grandmothers account.

Me: WHAT?!

Ted: Let me guess. You want to talk to those two right now.

Me: Yes. Tell them to meet me outside. NOW.

Ted: Yes ma'mm.*quickly walks off*

*Soon AJ and Cody show up*

AJ:Ted said you wanted to talk to us.

Me: Yep. Outside. Both of you.

*We all walk out the door*

**Meanwhile**

Kofi: Wow. Was Krya really that mad?

Ted: Yeah. I really don't think I've ever seen her that mad.

Miz: I just don't believe that.

*Soon the sound of a female yelling becomes obvious to all who are listening*

AJ and Cody: HELP!

Alex: Sorry Guys!

AJ: Some friends you are!

Cody: TEDDY! Save me!

Ted:*sighs* Should I help them out?

Kofi: Man, just let them get their punishment. Otherwise, she might yell at you too.

Ted:*Thinks for a second and blinks* Good point.

*everyone goes back to playing video games while I'm still yelling at AJ and Cody*


	12. Chapter 12

Me and my Muses

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

*Evan and Randy have made up. Everyone thinks its because true love conquers all, but I know that its because of that and the fact that Kane dragged them both back up from the garage and locked them in the bathroom with the threat of keeping the door locked until they made up. Next thing he knew he heard a bang from inside and then Randy knocked telling Kane to let them out. A flash of grey and red went by when he opened it and then Evan and Randy's door slammed shut. They've been there all day. Now I'm just talking to the guys about them losing to AJ at video games*

Me: Wow. So AJ beat all of you with a score of over 100,000,000. Yeesh.

Cody:*sniffling* I know. It was very pathetic. Teddy?

Ted:*looks over at Cody* Yes, Cody?

Cody:*yells* SHE BEAT ME!

*Cody's yell causes Alex, Miz, Ted, and Punk to fall behind the sofa with a thud*

Miz: DUDE!

Cody; Sorry, Mizzy.

Alex:*climbs back on the sofa* Dude, she beat us too. Why are you so upset?

Cody: Because I'm the highest reigning video champ in this house. Well, was anyway. *sniffle*

Ted:*looks at me* Why don't I take Cody back to our room to keep him from knocking people off furniture?

Me: Go ahead, but no pranks tonight! I'm not in the mood to clean up the damage tomorrow morning.

Cody:*snickers* Yes, mother.

Me: Don't you 'Yes, mother.' me, Cody Runnels. Now off to bed. Shoo!

Ted: We got told, c'mon Cody.*Takes Cody to their room*

Alex: Hey, has anyone seen AJ since our little competition this afternoon?

Kofi: No. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Josh either. Have any of you guys?

*We all shake our heads*

Me: I'll text him.*Texts Josh quickly and gets reply* Oh, he took AJ to meet his parents.

Evan:*walks in* Finally, those two actually went to meet one of their families.

Me:*jumps up and hugs Evan* EVIE! You're okay!

Evan:*hugs me back* Yeah, krya. I'm just fine.

Me: Thank God, I hated to see you sad.

Evan: Well, I'm perfectly fine now. *looks over at Randy who had just walked in with a genuine smile on his face* Just perfectly fine.


	13. I've been caught!

Me and my Muses

Author: kryakat22

Beta:none

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

*I'm just relaxing out on the patio while my muses run around inside. Suddenly, Randy calls me to my computer.*

Randy: Hey.. uh, Krya? Can I talk to you for a second?

Me:*walks in and to the computer* Sure. What's up?

Randy: I was going through your stories to see which ones needed updating or revising and I found these.

*I look at the screen and see that he's found the stories I was working and or planning.*

Randy: What exactly is Love's a witch, A vampires love, and I'd lie?

Me: Well. Okay, you caught me. I wrote some stories behind the guys' back.

Randy: Explain.

Me: A lot of them doesn't involve you. Most of them feature Josh because I would really like to up the number of stories he has on fanfiction.

Randy: Okay. What's Love's a witch?

Me: It's a Jodi story.

Randy: Jodi?

Me: Josh and Cody. Don't tell them or Ted and AJ.

Randy; What's it about?*raises eyebrow*

Me:*sighs* Well, it's about two people who are looking for love. One's a witch, the other, a normal human being. They find each other, but the witch's magical history tries to keep them apart. Plus, I wanted a play on words. You know, love's a you-know-what?

Randy: Yep. And you don't swear much, do you?

Me: Nope. That last chaper in this story was the first time.

Randy: Gotcha. What's I'd Lie?

Me: It's a song-fic featuring one of my favorite Xiaolin Showdown couples, RaiJack.

Randy: RaiJack?

Me: Raimundo Pedrosa and Jack Spicer.

Randy: Ah. And A Vampire's Love?

Me: Can't tell you. I haven't even planned it out that much.

Randy: 'Kay. Anymore you planning?

Me: An AJ/John Cena one-shot, maybe song-fic. Don't tell Josh or AJ. A Fanboy and chum-chum oneshot featuring Fankyle. And... Oh, you can tell Josh about this one. I'm planning a family fic for him starring him and Kitten. Their adventures in the WWE. An AJ/Miz fic and an AJ/Cody fic.

Randy: Cool. Have you got any for me?

Me: No, but I'll probably think of something.

Randy: Okay.

*Just then we both hear a mew coming from Randy's room and I see his eyes narrow, but it looks like he's trying not to be rude*

Me: Go on. Have your fun, but don't make a lot of noise. It's late.

Randy:*walks away* No promises.

Me: Horndogs.

Alex:*walks in with a huge grin on his face.* Hey, Krya!

Me:What do you want?

Alex: What makes you think I want something?

Me: Because you have a big grin on your face.

Alex:*deflates* Fine. Would you mind writing stories for the ones you don't write about often.

Me: Okay. Tell them I'm sorry if they're sad, but I'll try to get on them as soon as possible. Okay?

Alex:*grins* Got it!*walks away* See ya later!

Me: Bye Alex! Say hi to Mike for me! Now let's see I now will write, possibly, over nine stories. Man, this is gonna be tough, but no one said being an author is easy.


	14. Josh and Cody Take Over! Pt 1

Me and my Muses

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Cody: Hey guys! It's me and Josh here.

Josh: Josh and I, Cody.

Cody: Does it always have to be about you?

Josh: Cody, it's proper grammer.

Cody: Whatever. Anyway readers, if you're wondering where Krya is, she's helping Kane move some stuff down in the garage. So Josh and I *looks at Josh and whispers*Is that alright with you?

Josh:*nods and smiles*

Cody: So Josh and I are taking over this chapter! That way you can see what happens from at least one of the muses' point of view.

Josh: Yeah. Basically this is going to be tour of our home without Krya's comments about how messy something is or how weird the spaces we took as our "rooms" in the house.

Cody: Exactly. So first up. Randy and Evan's. *walks toward the door*

Josh:*eyebrows raise and quickly turns toward the door* Cody, wait! I-I don't think that's a good-.

Randy: Shut the dang door, Runnels!

Cody:*slams the door and faces Josh with a furious blush*

Josh: -Idea. Let's go to another room.*pulls Cody to Phil and Kofi's room* Let's try here.

Cody:*shakes head* Right! *knocks on the door* Um, Punk? Kofi? Do you mind if we talk for a minute?

Kofi:*opens the door* Sure. What's up?

Josh: We just wanted to get your opinions on how the living conditions are and how you view Krya. And if you don't mind, we'd like to get Punk's opinion too.

Kofi: Well, I'm a neat freak so the room is kept clean most of the time. Other than that, it's pretty good here.

Cody: What do you think of Krya?

Kofi: She's cool. Almost like a mother and a sister at the same time. Would you like Punk to answer now?

Josh: If he doesn't mind.

Kofi:*nods and walks back into the room* Phil, get your lazy butt up. The twins want to talk to you!

Josh:*looks at Cody* Does everyone think that we're twins?

Cody:*shrugs* How the heck do I know?

*At this point, Punk came out*

Punk: Alright. What do you two want?

Cody: What do you think of the living conditions in this house and what do you think about Krya?

Punk: Well, Kofi a clean freak so I don't have to worry about clutter. And Krya's cool. Treats muses a lot better than other authors. That all you guys need?

Josh: Yep. Thanks, Punk. And tell Kofi we said thank you as well.

Punk: No problem. See ya guys!

Josh and Cody: Bye! * walks away*

Josh: So whose next?

Cody: How about Miz and Alex?

Josh: Awesome.

Cody: Very funny.

Josh: Thank you. Here we are.

Cody: You knock.

Josh: No way! I knocked last time. Your turn!

Cody: Fine. *knocks*

Miz: Come in!

*Once inside with the door shut, Josh and Cody turned to see what most would call one of the most adorable scene ever. Miz and Alex cuddled up in the middle of the floor with a little stuffed panda in Miz's hands.*

Josh: Well isn't this adorable.

Alex:*flushes* Shut up. What would you two want?

Cody: Just wanted your opinion on something.

Miz: let me guess. Our opinion on Krya and how we feel about the house.

Cody: How'd you guess?

Alex: We heard you guys talk to Phil and Kofi.

Josh: I see.

Alex: do you want both our opinions or what?

Cody: Whichever is good with you.

Alex: Mizzy?

Miz: Ugh. Fine. I don't really care about the house since I don't really take care of it, as long as it doesn't like burn down or something. Krya, she's way cool. I really like how she treats all of her muses. She humiliates us, but like a sister would. But then she's back to being like a mother to us.

Alex: I agree. I mean, look at what she did for Evan. She stayed in his room for like 4 hours, just trying to cheer him up.

Josh: Thanks guys. See ya later!

Miz: You too. Oh and Cody?

Cody: Yeah.

Miz: I want a rematch from yesterday. You. Me. Next week!

Cody: You're on! Come on, Josh.

*After Cody and Josh leave the room, they hear the front door slam.*

Me: Man, who would have thought the Big Red Monster would have so much stuff. Okay. Email time. Where's my computer?!

Josh and Cody: *looks at each other then back at the laptop* Looks like this a two-parter! See ya later!


	15. Josh and Cody Take-Over! P2

Me and my Muses

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody: Hello readers! Yes, we survived Krya's fury.

Josh: By that he means that we've been hiding under a bed ever since the last update.

Cody: JOSH! Anywho, we still have rooms to investigate while Krya's out. First up, Kane's room.

Josh:*visibly stiffens* Cody, how about we split up for this one? I'll take your room, you take Kane's, then we both take on my room.

Cody:*sighs* You still don't want to face Kane, don't you?

Josh: No. I think I'll always be afraid of him.

Cody: Okay Joshy. Just knock on the door really loud. Ted may have his earbuds in.

Josh: Thanks Cody!*runs back to the closet*

Cody: Well, time for a trip down to the garage. Or in some's case, Hell.

**-Josh's take**

Josh:*knocks loudly on Ted's and Cody's door* Teddy? Can I come in?

Ted: Sure. Come on in, Josh!

Josh: Thanks Ted. I just wanted to ask you something.

Ted: What it be, oh brother-in-law-of-mine?

Josh: Wait... what?

Ted: Oh nothing, nothing. What's your question?

Josh: What's your opinion on the house and Krya?

Ted: Well, the house is clean almost all the time and thanks to Krya's grandmother for that. And about Krya... to quote the Miz, she's "AWESOME!"

Josh: *giggles* Thanks Ted!

Ted: No problem, Josh!

**-Cody's take**

Cody: Man, it's freezing out here. Hopefully Kane has the heat on in there. *knocks* Hey... uh, Kane? Can I come in to ask you a few questions?

Kane: Can't you ask them from out there?

Cody: I would rather ask you face to face, plus... IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE!

Kane: Fine! Yeesh. Give me a second. *unlocks the garage door*

Cody: THANK YOU!

Kane: Get in here before I get the urge to throw you up onto the back porch.

Cody: EEP!*runs in* Wow, I expected blood red walls with flames on them.

Kane: I can make it blood red if you don't hurry up with the questions, capiche?

Cody:*gulps*What's your opinion on Krya and the living conditions she put us in?

Kane: Krya's fine. I live in the garage which I picked. Is that answer good enough for you?

Cody: Yes Kane.

Kane: Good. Now get out of here.

Cody: Yes sir!*runs out of the garage and back in the house*

Josh:*turns around to see Cody out of breath* Have fun?

Cody: No *pants* way! Let's not go down there without Krya next time, kay?

Josh: Agreed. Let's get to AJ before she gets too wrapped up in her video games.

Cody: 'Kay. Lead the way.

Josh: Follow then. *walks with Cody to the game room*

Cody: Hey AJ!

Josh and AJ:*giggles*

Cody: What?

AJ: Nothing. What were you going to say, Cody?

Cody: What's your opinion on Krya? I'm not even asking about living conditions anymmore.

AJ: Krya's very nice. When she's not yelling.

Cody: True. Bye April!

AJ: See ya Cody! Oh, and Josh?

Josh: Yes sweetie?

AJ:*makes a smooch noise with her lips*

Josh:*gives AJ a kiss*

Cody: Get a room!

Josh: We're in it!

Cody:*facepalms* Right.

Josh: Love ya, April.

AJ: Love you too, Josh.

*Both Josh and Cody walk out*

Josh: Well, all that's left now is our opinions.

Cody: Well, I love Krya as a sister.

Josh: Agreed.

Me:*Puts an arm around Cody and Josh* Aw. Is that what you really think of me, boys?

Josh and Cody: YEEP!*both runs off in different directions all while dropping the computer onto the floor*

Me:*picks up the computer with a smirk* Review please.


	16. My school day with my muses

Me and my Muses

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(A.N: This happened a few days ago.)**

**Earlier at school in the morning**

*To recap the last chapter, two of my muses took over and I caught them. Okay, just so you guys know, "Love's a Witch!" will be updated this week. I promise you that. So today, before I went to school I overheard Ted and Cody talking about how Alex and Miz were going to follow me to school. I haven't seen them yet, but I did see Evan chatting with the school librarian. Makes me wonder if all of my muses followed me to school. Right now, I'm in Drama Tutorial and as I look around, I'm pretty sure that I can see AJ in the back row. I'm going to have to remind myself to lock all of their doors before I leave.

**10:20 am**

My muses have all gone crazy. They have followed me to school. I just saw them walking past my classroom in 4th period. Punk looked at me and his eyes asked me if I wanted them to leave. I mouthed that two can stay. He wrote on a note that said Cody and Josh will stay since they couldn't find them. I nodded and Punk shooed the rest of the muses out of the building and hopefully back home. I looked around and no one looked at me crazy so my reputation was safe for another day.

**12:40 pm**

I walked into the auditorium to find the "twins" trying to reenact _Romeo & Juliet _ without the love scene. It was honestly very creepy.

Me: Cody, who's playing Romeo?

Cody and Josh: I am! *both look at each other and calmly walk out the door*

Me:*thinks, "Man, I hope they yell at each other until the period ends. Or go home. Either one." *

**2:20 pm**

I arrive in choir class to find Cody talking with the teacher and also holding up a camera and Josh looking through the music. I shook my head and headed to my spot. All class, Cody was taping Josh. No doubt to tease him later.

**3:15 pm**

Me: I can't believe you two.

Cody: Hey, not our fault you didn't get a clue when we kept asking how school went.

Me: ... Touché.

Cody: Ha!

Me: But you two are grounded for interfering with my classes while the other muses walked around causing no trouble at all. And I'm telling your respective partners too.

Josh and Cody: WHAT!?

**Later at home:**

*Everyone is just chilling in the living room when we all hear a knock at the door. I go to answer it and fall backwards when the door flys open.*

Me: My parents would kill me right now.

*Suddenly we all hear...*

John: The champ is here!

Every muse and me: *groans*

Me: Cena, what are you doing here? I keep a password on my computer and I haven't been on that muse website in over a month!

John: Can't I stay here?

Me: Not unless you want to get pummeled, you can't. I have three former members of Legacy. Two of which I'm sure still hate you. I have a Miz muse who still hates you and the fact he had to face you last year at _WrestleMania! _I have a Punk muse that pretty much hates you with his entire being. And I have a Josh and AJ muse who absolutely despise the storyline on _Raw _ right now.

John: So I can't?

Me: I have a Kane muse.

John:*sprints off*

Me: Oh thank goodness.

Alex: What do you have against Cena, Krya? *looks away when Miz glares at him*

Me: Nothing, Alex. I respect the man and see him as a good wrestler. I just don't want fights that could be considered downright bar room brawls in this house. I'm looking out for you guys even though the lot of you are mainly three or four times my senior. Plus my parents would kill me and then I would kill each muse who participated in said fight. Get it?

Muses: Got it!

Me: Good! Review Please.


	17. last chapter until finals are over :(

Me and my Muses

Author: kryakat22

Beta: None

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Me: Okay muses, finals are next week so I do not want anyone bothering me until I've been home for two hours. Get it?

Muses: Got it!

Me:*narrows eyes* How come Cody, Randy, and Miz are missing?

Evan:*shifts eyes left to right*

Me: Evan, do you know where those three went?

Evan: No, I do not know where Randy, Miz, and Cody went. Nope!

Me: Don't make me say it, Evan.

Evan: I don't *fidgets*

Me:*sighs* Fine. MATTHEW JOSEPH KORKLAN!

Evan: Okay! They're in your room playing poker. Don't hurt me.

Me:*hugs Evan* I'm not going to hurt you, Evy.*turns and walks to my room* But I am going to smack those three upside the head.

***Minutes Later***

Cody, Randy, and Miz: OW!

Me:*drags the three muses out of my rrom and on to the patio* You three are going to stay out here till bedtime. Your partners will tell you the news. Oh and Randy, I want you to mail that picture of you and Evan and the poster of you back to MiniPunkette531. Got it? *walks away*

Cody: How is it that a 14 year old girl can drag us when at a combined weight, we equal almost 500 pounds?

*Randy and Miz look at each other and simultaneously raise their hands and smack Cody on the head*

Cody: OWIE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

**A.N: Yeah short chapter but like I said, Finals are coming up.**


	18. Another fight!

Me and my Muses

Author: kryakat22

Beta: None

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

*I'm relaxing on the floor because today was the last day of finals*

Me: Ahhhh. Finally, last day of finals.

Cody: *walks in* Krya, can I ask you something?

Me: Depends. What is it?

Cody: I was wondering if Josh and I could go with you to school tomorrow.

Me: Cody, I don't have school tomorrow. But you guys can go with me to my choir performance.

Cody: Cool. Just get us when you're leaving. *walks out*

Me: 'Kay Cody! All alone.

*Suddenly I hear a thud next to me*

Me: *looks over to see my Alex muse lying next to me* Well, hello stranger. Haven't seen or talked to you in a while.

Alex: *sighs* Hey.

Me: Okay, what's wrong? *sits up*

Alex: Nothing.

Me: Don't say "nothing" because it isn't.

Alex: Could I stay with you for a while?

Me: Well, you kinda already are.

Alex: I mean, with you, just you. Okay, that sounded so weird. What I meant is that could I stay in your room for a while?

Me: Why? What happened with Mike?

Alex: We're kind of in a spat right now. I don't want to talk about it.

Me: Okay 'Lex. You can go there right now if you want.

Alex: Thanks a bunch for this, Krya. *walks to my room*

Randy:*walks in* I've got your muse reports.

Me: Wow. Haven't heard one of these in a while. Hit me.

Randy: Evan and I are doing just fine. Still going strong. Ted is trying to control Cody while AJ is trying to control Josh. Apparently, those two are bouncing off the walls because you said they could come with you to the mall. Phil and Kofi are fine. Alex and Miz, well…. you know. Kane, he's wondering whether or not he can paint the inside of the garage red. And…. Yep. That's it.

Me: Dang. Miz and Alex, I'll try and fix that one. Good for you and Evan. Tell Kane he can if it's a light red. Okay, you can go. But would you do me two favors?

Randy: Sure. What are they?

Me: 1. Tell Ted and AJ they can come if they want to the mall with us. 2. Tell everyone I'm calling a muse meeting next week. Every single muse is required to attend. Thanks.

Randy: No problem * walks off*

Me: Peace and quiet.

Cody and Josh: *calls from my computer* Hey, Krya? What's "Love's a Witch"?!

Me: Oh Snap! *runs to the computer* Cody, Josh, don't you two dare look at the file! Or I'm grounding both of you!

Evan: *walks to where I was standing* Please review! Thanks! *flashes peace sign*


	19. A friend comes to visit

Me and my Muses

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

A.N: This chapter was inspired by a PM that I got from my best friend, halogirl2012

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Me: Hey guys, guess what?

Ted: It's only me, you don't need to yell.

Me: Fine. Ted, guess what?

Ted: What? And don't you dare say chicken butt.

Me: My friend, Hannah, just had her heart broken so I was wondering if you could round up some muses to help when she comes over.

Ted: Sure. Any idea on which muses?

Me: Your choice.

Ted: Okay. *walks off*

Me: Hopefully this will go well.

Me: Okay, guys. I want you all to behave. Hannah is one of my best friends. Heck, we are as close as Cody and Josh.

*We all hear a knock at the door*

Me: That's her. Be nice. *answers the door* Hey Hannah!

Hannah: Hey girlie!

Me: Okay, Hannah. This is how it's going to work. You are probably not going to see me for a while because all my muses basically bullied me into having them help. So here it goes. First you are going to hang with Ted. He's the only blonde here so he won't be hard to spot. Then you're going to Cody who'll probably play video games with you the entire time. Then you'll go to both Josh and AJ for a while. Then you'll hang with Punk and Kofi. Then Kane, who'll teach you the bad side of this situation. And then, to fix whatever Kane did, you'll be with Evan. Then finally, you'll come to me. And to lead you around this crazy place is Randy. He'll come and get you when it's time to move on and then lead you to the next room. 'Kay?

Hannah: 'Kay. See ya later, girlie.

**Ted's visit**

Ted: So Hannah, I heard you had your heart broken. Tell Dr. Theodore about it.

Hannah: Can I just call you Dr. Ted?

Ted: Sure. Now do you want to talk about it?

Hannah: Well, the love of life basically moved away. And now I can't really live without her. And yeah, that's mainly it.

Ted: Oh dear. Well, tell me how much this girl meant to you.

Hannah: Well, how much does Cody mean to you?

Ted: Oh man, that much? Girl, I feel your pain. I lost Cody once too. Couldn't live for a while, but like the old saying goes. If you let something go and it comes back, it's yours. But if it doesn't, it was never meant to be.

Hannah: You know, that was the same thing Stormi, or rather, Krya said to me.

Ted: Really? Great minds think alike.

Randy:*knocks* Hannah, it's time to go to see Cody.

Hannah: Okay. See ya Ted!

Ted: It was nice meeting you, Hannah!

**In the hallway**

Randy: So Hannah, I'm Randy.

Hannah: I noticed. Like the tattoos.

Randy: Thanks. So what do you think of Ted?

Hannah: He's cool. That's all.

Randy: Okay. Well here we are at Cody's. See ya in a few. *knocks on the door and walks away*

**Cody's visit**

Cody: Come in!

Hannah:*opens the door and walks in* Hey.

Cody: Hey Hannah. So Halo or Black-Ops?

**Half an hour later**

Randy:*pokes his head in the door* Hannah, time to …. Oh dear lord, Cody what did you do to her?

Cody: What? All I did was offer her some candy and now she's like this.

Hannah:*bouncing off the walls*

Randy: Cody! I believe I heard Krya pulling you aside and telling you not to give Hannah any candy.

Cody: Sorry! Hold on. Hannah, it's time to go!

Hannah:*stops bouncing around* Aww. Do I have to?

Cody: Wait. You're not hyper?!

Hannah: Nope. Just wanted to freak you out a bit. *runs toward Randy* Let's go.

Randy: Good idea. *shuts the door after Hannah runs out of the room*

Cody: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

**Hallway**

Randy: Nice trick.

Hannah: Thanks. So, who's next?

Randy: Josh and AJ.

Hannah: Ah. The only girl-boy couple in this house.

Randy: Yep.

Hannah: What do you think they're going to do with me?

Randy: Hmmm. Don't really know. Josh might try a few things to cheer you up and AJ might tell you some of her signature pranks. Speaking of which, we're here. *knocks* Josh! AJ! I have your visitor with me.

Josh:*opens the door* Thank you Randy. *looks down at Hannah* Why, hello. You must be Hannah.

Hannah: Yea. I am. Which are you, Josh or AJ?

Josh:*laughs* I'm Josh. AJ's my girlfriend. That reminds me, AJ! Are you going to help with Hannah or not?

AJ:*walks out of the room* Hi Hannah. I'm AJ. I'm sorry, but one of my friends from another author invited me to go to the park with her. So, I guess I'll see you around some other time. *kisses Josh* Bye!

Hannah: Well she seemed nice.

Josh: Yes, she is. Anyway, come in.

Hannah: Thanks. *walks in*

Josh: You're welcome. *closes the door* So shall we get down to business?

Hannah: Sure, but I have one question first.

Josh: What is it?

Hannah: Why do you talk so properly?

Josh:*laughs* I honestly do not know. I guess it has something to do with the way Krya, or as you know her, Stormi, imagined me to be.

Hannah: Okay. So let's do this.

Josh: Okay, so tell me what happened.

Hannah: Well, it's basically that the love of my life moved away. And now, there's no more life.

Josh: Oh, come on now. It can't be that bad.

Hannah: But it is!

Josh: Hannah, you know, you can keep loving him-

Hannah: Her.

Josh: Sorry. Her. You can keep loving her, but you should really try to get over the "fact" that this is the end of the world for you. Just think of it as another chapter in your life.

Hannah: Wait, you don't think it's weird that I like a girl?

Josh: No. I can't be, because have you seen the couples around here and plus, Krya writes mainly slash. The only girl- stuff she's written has been mainly about AJ who is my girlfriend so I either be a sour-puss about it or go with the flow. And guess which one I've chosen?

Hannah: To go with the flow?

Josh: Exactly. So I suggest you take what life gives you with a grain of salt.

Hannah: Thanks, Josh. That actually helped a lot.

Josh: It's kind of my thing to help around here. But, you are welcome just the same. It was a pleasure meeting you Hannah.

Hannah: You too, Josh. And hey, maybe someday, you can give me proper speaking lessons.

Josh:*laughs* Until then.

Randy:*knocks and pokes his head in the door* Hannah. You ready to go?

Hannah: Sure. Thank you Sir Joshua for the help on my task. *curtsies*

Josh:*laughs* It was no problem Lady Hannah. I am certain I will see you again. *bows*

Hannah: Until we meet again! *walks out*

**Hallway**

Randy: What was all that about?

Hannah: Nothing, just some fooling around.

Randy: Ah. So on to the next two muses.

Hannah: How many does Stormi have?

Randy: Who?

Hannah: Sorry, Krya.

Randy: Oh. Well, let's see. She has Cody and Ted, Evan and I, Punk and Kofi, Alex and Mike, Josh and AJ, and then Kane.

Hannah: Wow. So how many do I still get to meet?

Randy: Punk, Kofi, Kane, and then my Evan.

Hannah: What about Alex and Mike?

Randy: They have kind of a lover's spat going on.

Hannah: Ouch. What happened?

Randy: I don't exactly know.

Hannah: Yeesh.

Randy: Yep. Well, here we are.

Hannah: Thanks, see ya in a while.

Randy: See ya.

**Punk and Kofi's visit**

Hannah: *knocks* Um…. Phil. Kofi. It's Hannah.

Punk: Come in!

Hannah:*comes in and closes the door* Hey. I'm Hannah.

Kofi: Hola. I'm Kofi and that's Punk sitting on the bed.

Hannah: Hey Punk.

Punk: Oh please. Call me Phil.

Hannah: Okay then. So what are we going to do for the while that I'm here?

Kofi: We are going to try our best to distract you.

Hannah: How's that?

**A while later**

Me:*walks onto the balcony* Okay. Why did I just get a text from Kane saying that Punk, Kofi, and Hannah are bungee-jumping off the balcony?

Punk: Krya! How are you? *moves in front of Kofi who is trying to buckle Hannah's safety belt*

Hannah:*smirks* Stormi, help me! They're trying to hurt me!

Me: What in the world are you two doing?! *unbuckles Hannah and takes her off the balcony*

Punk: Great. She hates us.

Kofi: She doesn't hate us per say- Oh, who am I kidding? She hates us.

**Hallway**

Me: Okay Hannah. I'm going to hand you over to Randy who will take you to Kane. I can't do it because I just got hit with a plot bunny for a chapter of one of my stories. *walks away*

Randy: Come on.

Hannah: Why are we going outside?

Randy: Because Kane lives in the garage.

Hannah: Okay. Again, why?

Randy: Krya let us pick what we wanted to use as rooms, and Kane chose the garage.

Hannah: Okay. One more question before you drop me off.

Randy: Yes?

Hannah: Why do you guys call Stormi, Krya?

Randy: I really don't know why we do that.

Hannah: Really?

Randy: Really.

Hannah: Really?

Randy: Don't go all Miz on me.

Hannah: Sorry.

Randy: It's okay, I guess.

Hannah:*hits Randy*

Randy:*doubles over in pain* What was that for?

Hannah: For not forgiving me. Anyway, I'll see ya later.

**Kane's visit**

Hannah:*knocks on the garage door* Kane? It's Hannah.

Kane: Come in. It's unlocked.

Hannah: Do I just pull the door up?

Kane:*sighs* Yes.

Hannah:*pulls open garage door* Hey.

Kane: Hello Hannah. Would you be interested in painting the walls red with me?

**Half and hour later**

Randy:*ducks under garage door* Hey Hannah. You ready to go? *looks at the red walls and sees it's still wet* Kane? Where's Hannah?

Kane: She's around.

Randy: Dear God. Don't tell me you-

Hannah:*pops up from behind the couch* Hey Randall!

Randy:*screams and falls backwards*

Kane:*laughs* Nice one Hannah.

Hannah: I know, right?

Randy: Not funny!

Hannah: Whatever. Take me to meet Evan. Bye Kane!

Kane: See ya!

**Outside**

Randy: That wasn't funny.

Hannah: Yeah it was.

Randy:*growls* Fine then, you can lead yourself to Evan's room. *walks away*

Hannah: That's fine. *walks into the house* Anyone know where Evan's room is?

Ted: Oh hey Hannah. Just down the hallway. It has a shooting star painted on it.

Hannah: Thanks. And hey Ted! *runs to Evan's room*

**Evan's visit**

Evan:*hears a knock at the door* Come in, Hannah!

Hannah:*walks in* Hey Evan. How'd you know it was me?

Evan: 'Cause everyone else is busy.

Hannah: So what are we going to do?

Evan:*opens arms* Come here.

Hannah:*slowly lets a tear slip out and runs into Evan's arms*

Evan: Let it out.

**Half an hour later**

Me:*walks in* Hey Hannah. Hi Evan. You ready to- *looks up to see Hannah asleep with Evan still hugging her while he's asleep.* Aww. Now that is just plain adorable. *walks out of the room and to Ted and Cody's room* Hey guys, would you mind helping me here?

Ted: Sure.

*We all walk back to Evan's room*

Me: Okay. Ted, grab Hannah and follow me. Cody, grab Evan's arms and detach them from Hannah.

Cody: Already on it. She's free! Quick, Ted, grab her!

Ted: Got her!

Cody: Dang, he has a good hug grip.

Me: Thanks Cody, your job is done. Ted, follow me. Hannah's mom is here.

Ted: Got it. *follows me to the parking lot*

Me: Hey Mrs. Martinez. Hannah's right here.

Mrs. Martinez: Thanks Stormi, but who is that carrying Hannah?

Me: Oh, him. That's just a good friend of mine who wanted to help. His name is Ted.

Mrs. Martinez: Oh. *turns to Ted* Thank you young man.

Ted: It was no problem, Mrs. Martinez.

Mrs. Martinez: Thank you two. See you! *drives off*

Ted: Well, that was eventful.

Me: Yeah. It was. Let's never do that kind of thing again.

Ted: Agreed.


	20. The new guy?

Me and my Muses

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

A.N: Happy (late) New Years and Happy Holidays, readers!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Me:*knocks rapidly on Josh's door* Josh, hurry up!

Josh:*walks out and closes door softly* Shhh! AJ's asleep!

Me: Sorry, I didn't know. Anyway, come on.

Josh: Are you sure about this? I mean, the house is cramped as it already is.

Me: No worries, this guy will not take up that much space. Besides, he's not going to be a regular muse, per say. He's going to be more like an enforcer of the rules.

Josh: Please don't tell me it's Brock.

Me: Pfft. That blockhead? As if, the one that I wrote to went to MiniPunkette531's house for punishment.

Josh:*sighs in relief* So who is it?

Me: I actually don't know. I just sent out a request for any free muses that can handle being an enforcer, but still be able to have some fun. Two guys replied back and we are going to interview them.

Josh: So why am I coming along?

Me: Because, besides Evan, you are one of my most sensitive of my muses. And I know that if you or Evan are not happy, then no muse is happy until the problem is resolved. So I decided that you should meet them first hand.

Josh: Okay.

Me:*opens front door* After you, good sir.

Josh:*laughs and walks out* Shouldn't I be doing that to you?

Me:*walks out and closes the door* Well, you are more feminine than me.

Josh: HEY!

**2 hours later**

Me:*walks in after Josh* Wait out here until I open the door back up, okay? *nods and closes the door* Well, that was eventful.

Josh: You're telling me. I think I'm still picking twigs out of my hair from the first guy.

Me: Oh hush, you're fine. Okay, now the hard part. Introducing the muses to the new guy.

Josh: How about we just get the muses and tell them straight?

Me: Great idea. You get everyone else and I'll get the fighting lovebirds. Okay?

Josh: Okay. See ya in a minute. *walks off to find everyone*

Me: Okay, let's hope that Alex and Mike are still in their room. *walks to "The Awesome Couple's" room* Alex? Mike? Anyone in there?

Alex:*faintly* Come in.

Me:*walks in* Oh come on. Alex, you're just staring at the bed and Mike, it looks like you're trying to stuff a stuffed animal into your chest.

Mike: If you came in here to try to get us back together, you can forget it.

Me: No. I came to tell you to get off your lazy butts and come to the living room because I have a surprise.

Alex:*sighs* Okay. Come on Mike.

Mike:*nods* We'll be there in a minute.

Me: Don't take too long guys. *walks out* I'm definitely thinking I should send my muses to counseling.

**A few minutes later**

Me: Okay, let me see. Evan, Cody, Randy, AJ. Okay, we're all here.

Ted: *yawns* Why did you and Josh wake up so early?

Me: It's ten in the morning, Theodore. Anyway, the reason why Josh and I have gotten you all up this time in the morning, is because I've gotten a new muse-

Muses: WHAT!?

Me: Calm down! He's not going to be a regular muse. He's more like an enforcer of the rules that I have around here.

Punk: Okay, so who is it?

Me: *Opens the door* Here he is!


	21. A new muse: Ryback!

Me and my Muses

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Last time on Me and my Muses:**

_Me: Here he is!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Me:* opens the door* Come on in!

New Muse:*jumps in* BOO!

Muses: Ahhhhh! It's the Boogeyman!

Me: What the-?! Oh geez. Dude, take off the costume.

New Muse: Aw, you're no fun. *takes off mask to reveal face*

Muses:*jaw drops except for Josh* RYBACK?!

Me: Yes, Ryback. Josh and I went out early this morning to find a muse who will be an enforcer, but also knows how to have fun. The first one we met with threw Josh into the nearby bushes, and Ryback here was the perfect fit for the job. Now, everybody plays nice, Josh come help me with some yard work. *grabs Josh and runs out of the house*

Josh: Why did we run out of the house?

Me: Just listen. 3….. 2… 1.

*Three crashes and two "Ow!"'s are heard inside the house*

Josh: Ugh. I'll get the medical kit.

Me: Nope. You are coming to the store with me.

Josh: Why?

Me: Because we need a new and bigger medical kit for all of the muses that are now living in my house.

Josh: I told you it will be too many for one person to handle. *walks ahead*

Me: Okay, I seriously need to send my muses to counseling. *runs to catch up with Josh*


	22. Muse Training Camp!

Me and my Muses

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

*The laptop is just lying on the floor when a pair of feet walk up*

Evan: Hey guys! You're probably wondering why Krya isn't writing this chapter. Well after all of us muses found out about the stories she was hiding from us, but allowed you guys to read, we kinda chased her out of the house. So this might be a short chapter.

Randy: *walks in* Evan, what are you doing with Krya's laptop?

Evan: Well, I figured the readers needed an explanation as to why Krya will not be writing for a few days.

Randy: *Tilts head* But Evan... What about our alone time?

Evan: *sighs* Randy, I haven't talked to anyone in a long time. Alone time can wait for now.

Randy: *pouts* Fine. *sulks back to the room*

Evan: *rolls eyes* And I thought I was the one who wanted all the attention. Anyway, I was looking through the chapters of this story and I noticed that us muses always seem to be getting into some kind of trouble with Krya or each other and then she gets Ryback as a rules enforcer for this house. So I've schemed with Miz for a bit and we figured out a way that will make Ryback's job a complete waste of time. Muse Training Camp!

Miz: *walks up and puts a hand on Evan's shoulder* That's right, we are going to get rid of Ryback whether he likes it or not. Evan, let's round up the muses!

Evan: Right!

**30 minutes later**

Miz: You're all wondering why we've summoned you most likely.

Punk: Yeah, what's the meaning of this?

Evan and Miz: Muse Training Camp!

Kofi:*facepalm* You do realize that this will just make us even more riled up than calming us down.

Miz: Nuh-uh!

Alex: Yea-uh! Guys, sorry to burst your bubble and all, but you do realize that Krya has to come back here. She lives here after all.

Evan: We can lock the door.

Josh: There's a key outside.

Miz: We'll take the key!

Ted: She can easily climb over the patio wall.

Evan: Why do you guys have to be so negative?!

Cody: 'Cause this idea is just plain dumb.

Ryback:*from behind Miz and Evan* What's this I hear about a training camp?

Miz: Yeep!

Evan:*yelps in surprise*

Ryback: Would one of you mind putting the laptop back where it belongs while I deal with these two? *picks up Evan and Miz by their shirt collars*

AJ: I'll do it. *picks up laptop and starts walking towards the desk*

Me: *comes out from behind the entry way* Thanks, Ryback!

Evan: Krya, make him put us down!

Me: Hmmmm…. Nope.

Miz: Please!

Me: Sorry guys, but that's what I took him in for! A person who will enforce the rules.

Miz: God Da-

Evan:*covers Miz's mouth before he can finish his sentence* Don't swear. This story is rated T.

Miz:*mumbles* So what?!


End file.
